Once Upon A Time
by Princess Nightmare99
Summary: There was a point in time when I thought that my brother could have truly changed for the better. And because of this I let the only woman I have ever come to love enough to lay down my own life for go. But, he destroyed her, and for that I will never forgive him. Klaus x OC x Elijah
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story Once Upon A Time- Klaus x OC

Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc!

* * *

"There has to be something, Elijah that you could tell us. He has to have a weakness, everyone does!" Elena beg. He was their only chance if they could ever hope to defeat Klaus.

"A weakness? Perhaps he did have one a long time ago." Elijah began, staring out the window - seeing but not seeing.

"What? What weakness?" She would take anything she could get, anything at all.

"I assume you know the story of how the Originals came to be?" Elijah asked.

"Of course."

"And how many Originals there were?"

"Six."

"No."

"What?"

"Six would be just my family. There was actually seven."

"Seven?"

"Yes. Her name was Isabella. She was, at the time, to be my wife. She was beautiful. My mother saw it fit to change not only my family but her too, already thinking her to be one of us."

"You say was to be your wife... What-what happened?" Elena questioned, not believing what she was hearing.

Elijah sighed, taking a quick glance at the girl then looked back out the window at the flowers. Flowers. They always reminded him of her. She loved them.

"She was in love with my brother and my brother was in love with her, or at least I thought he was."

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. You mean to tell me that Klaus actually has a heart?" Elena said stunned.

"Yes. Now, if you are done interrupting me." Elijah said, hinting to her to stop talking which earned him a blush in return.

"There was a point in time when I really thought that my brother could truly change for the better, and because of this I let the only woman I have ever come to love enough to lay down my own life for go. But, he destroyed her, and for that I will never forgive him." He said, clenching his fist.

"What did he do?"

"He betrayed her."

It hurt. It hurt him too much to talk about her even though it has been more than 600 years. He should have kept her to himself then, perhaps, she would still have been here with him and not 'dead' in a coffin that Klaus has hidden somewhere.

Elena watched as Elijah clenched and unclenched his hands before moving towards his desk and taking out something from a draw. He walked back towards Elena and handed her an old worn white and purple journal.

"Read it. It belonged to her." Elijah stated.

Elena looked down at the journal and whispered a thanks to Elijah before taking it and running of the house. Perhaps with this they will be able to defeat him. If only theycould find her.


	2. Year 1011

_So this chapter is a little bit sad so if you are emotional i suggest you grab a few tissues... We have a few flash backs to go through so you can get a grasp on Isabella's personality and how it will develop through time. So sit back and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc!_

* * *

_Year 1105, March 3__rd _

_Dear Elijah,_

_I can't believe I'm doing this, nor can I believe that I'm writing this, but it seems you have rubbed off on me. I miss you, Elijah. Though I doubt you'll ever read this because I don't believe I would ever hand this journal over to you… Do you remember when you let me go to be with Klaus? Do you remember what you said? Well I do. You said, and I quote _

"If you love someone, tell them, Isabella. Forget about the rules or the fear of looking ridiculous. What is truly ridiculous is passing up on an opportunity to tell someone that your heart is invested in him. It's better to lose your pride with someone you love then to lose that someone you love to your useless pride."

_94 years ago. That is when you told me to follow my heart. I remember that day clearly. But, there was always one thing that I always wondered… Were you truly talking to me, or to yourself?_

_Love Forever and Always,_

_Isabella_

* * *

**Year 1011, February 25****th**

"Klaus! Elijah!" a young women yelled happily running towards the two men while holding a part of her dress so she wouldn't trip. The two men turned when they heard her voice, one smile genuine and the other forced as if he was in pain.

"Klaus! Elijah!" the girl yelled again, this time closer to the men. "I did it! I did it!" she exclaimed happily coming to a stop in front of the two.

"Done it? Done what? Don't tell me you burned down the kitchen again and you're calling it an achievement," the man with silky blond hair question with a smirk, fully knowing what she was talking about.

The blacked hair girl merely huffed and glared at the man already used to his playful ways and began telling them what happened. "It grew! The seed that Elijah gave me grew! You should see it, it's absolutely amazing."

"Ah, I see. So it wasn't the kitchen that burned down this time?"

"One time! It only happened one time, Klaus!"

"Twice, actually." Klaus laughed as she playfully pushed him back.

While the second man stood there with a painful smile on face. He couldn't take being near them when they acted like this… like lovers. Even though in name she was his, he lost her heart before he even noticed it was gone. Yes, his wife. His beautiful wife, Isabella. His only in name never in body or spirit.

Over hundred years he kept her by his side hoping that if he did she would learn to love him instead of his brother. Though his wish was never answered and whenever he ran from his brother he always manage to find them- no her. He _knew_ he was being selfish. He _knew_ that no matter how much she loved Klaus she would never leave him because of her promise to him, even if said promise was rash and only said because he forced her. He _knew _he wasn't being fair. But when was love _ever_ fair?

However, perhaps one hundred years was enough? Perhaps he could give her up no matter how much he wanted her. Which is what he decided he was going to do. No proper gentleman would keep a lady against their will. So, he would smile like nothing's wrong, pretend like everything's all right, and act like he never really loved her from the beginning. And just like his mother always said, 'If it doesn't break your heat, it isn't love." So he'll let her go.

"Elijah, are you alright?" Isabella asked, her bright blue eyes wide with worry. "Klaus already went inside, so I'm free to do whatever it is that you wish. I did make a promise after all and I intend to see it through."

_Of course you will. Why couldn't you just hate me, my sweet Isabella, then I wouldn't feel so guilty and have to give you up. _"I'm fine, just thinking is all. Now how about those flowers I promised you?" he said, a true but sad smile on his face.

A large grin spread across her face, like a kid in a candy shop. "Really? You'll take me?"

Elijah nodded and offered her his arm in which she gladly accepted and they began to walk towards the field of flowers he found just the other day. When they got there Isabella took off running with him following behind laughing.

_Yes, I'll give you to my brother, this I promise you; but, I beg you to let me hold on to you just for a while longer._


End file.
